Vigilante
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Sasuke is not amused, because the three kids keep on annoying him and Naruto does nothing but grin all day long. NaruSasuNaru citrus of some sort.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Foul language, yaoi, unbeta'ed and NaruSasuNaru because Sasuke is right where I want him: between two Narutos.

Um, hi. I finally got something done. Phew, this was like a plug in my ass that I needed to pull out to be able to... uh, _write_ again. XD Hm, I was actually looking through the graveyard where all the fics I started but didn't finish are buried and found this. It was written in such a brain-free way that I wanted to finish it. But I started it so long ago that I forgot what the plot was supposed to be...

* * *

Sasuke stared at the three children before him with a blank look that barely covered the annoyance he was feeling at the moment. He was a great shinobi with much, _much_ more potential and skill than what was required to accomplish the task that Konoha had so generously forced on him.

He didn't like children, he barely tolerated _anyone_ for that matter, and now he was supposed to pass his knowledge to these three twelve-year-old kids that went around carrying the name, or number, Team Five.

Their names... well, he didn't really care what they were, he wasn't interested. All he needed to do was to recognize them out from a crowd and intimidate them enough to make sure that they understood just how displeased he was to have them as his burden.

They talked about themselves, much like he remembered Team Seven doing when it was first formed. But the words they spoke were just a blur of voices, going from his ear to another and out of his mind because he _did not care_.

The girl of his team raised her hand a bit hesitantly after all three of them had finished and an awkward silence had landed. With a grunt, he acknowledged the oncoming question.

"Excuse me, sensei, but who is that man with the fox mask?"

And it made Sasuke's brow tick so annoyingly much because it was a question to a problem he had been trying so hard to ignore. He spared a glance so small that you might think it didn't even happen, towards the silent ANBU crouching down a few meters away from him. It was irritating to no end, that _that_ man would wear the ANBU uniform when his was just that of a Jounin, the green on him looking really very _not good_. And to think that he had the nerve to alter that desired uniform, leaving his hands bare and chancing the blood red scarf with that god-awful _orange_.

But more than that, it was downright hateful that someone like that _blond_ who carried a _fox_ mask was promoted to be an ANBU when he was stuck with these useless duties only just because the higher ups had persistent trusting issues when it came to the Uchiha. The blond wasn't even performing his job properly!

In Sasuke's deepest fantasies, and he admits this, the masked assassins were stealthy and _out of sight_ no matter what. Lithe and deadly and _oh-so-fine_. Certainly, and of this he was sure, they weren't supposed to be just crouching about right next to their supposed baby-sitting target. And he really should do something to cover that blond hair; it sticking out did nothing to hide his identity.

"It doesn't matter, just ignore him."

But the children didn't do as he ordered, keeping on stealing glances of the mysterious man, curious if he was as terrifying as their new sensei.

Sasuke declared an end to their bullshit and they all went their separate ways, not one of them looking towards the next day to come.

--

He was annoyed and the feeling of something green kept trying to reach the surface, but he ignored it all and just continued to eat on the rather comfortable branch he had chosen to sit on. He should have been delighted, grateful even, that the children had chosen not to be near him when they were having a break from the torturous training Sasuke had made them do out of spite.

But he couldn't comprehend as to _why_ they would insist on sitting with the silent ANBU that kept on watching their every move, sharp, vigil and _so-fucking-observant_ that it made the fine hair on Sasuke's back rise every time he felt those knowing blue eyes on him.

Even without saying a word, the blond had attracted his students to sit with him, to talk to him, to smile and offer food for him in hopes to get a glimpse of what lied beneath that grinning fox. They were so smitten with him that they dared to take his hand and compare the big size of it to their still so ridiculously small hands, gaping and laughing and touching a bit too much for Sasuke's liking.

But despite that, he turned away with a bastard-like smirk on his face, knowing that the ANBU would've given anything in the world to be allowed to speak right now. The one underneath that mask was inherently voluble, always constantly speaking until the one who was listening noticed that their ears have started to bleed. Not allowing the blond to speak was like denying the Godaime her sake or pornography from his white-haired teacher.

'_We all suffer here, Uzumaki_,' he bitterly thought and ended their break early, making sure to get his students muscles so sore that they wouldn't be able to move the next day.

--

"Can you teach us some super powerful technique?"

They were on a break again, when Sasuke's ears picked the excited question of his students. It annoyed him that it wasn't him they directed it at, although he admitted that he would be as irritated even if it was.

No, those brats were pestering the silent ANBU again, hoping to see him in action, to do something else than just sit around and look so goddamn _fine_ in that uniform of his.

Sasuke heard his limits snap and he jumped down from his branch and walked over to his students, ignoring the feeling of blue eyes watching his every move.

"I'll show you one," he said, tone even. His students turned to look at him a bit warily, and yet unable to hide their excitement.

"This," he raised his right hand, sparks of electricity starting to snap around it, "is called _Chidori_. A great technique to silence the annoying."

It was the wrong thing to say, especially when combined with the look he was giving his students, he knew that much. So it was no wonder that the ANBU disappeared and reappeared right next to him, holding his wrist in, Sasuke reluctantly admits, a damn _painful_ grip.

But he'd rather die a horrendous death before admitting that it hurt enough for his body to automatically start producing even more electricity in hopes to hurt his assaulter enough to make him _let go_. The grip only tightened, even if they both knew how the element was burning tanned skin, the energy traveling all around his body, creating a very, very _unpleasant_ feeling.

They were both aware how ridiculous it was and how it frightened the children who didn't have the ability to stop them and Sasuke finally dropped his technique, letting his aching hand just fall to his side.

"I did it once, don't think I wouldn't do it again," he said in the darkest of voices, relishing the fact that the blond could not violate the rules to remain silent no matter what. His threat to force another Chidori through that tanned shoulder seemed to go to deaf ears though, when instead of being dragged to see the Hokage, he felt a playful pinch on his nicely trained bottom.

It was out of protective instinct that was heightened during his stay in Orochimaru's lair, that he attacked with the first overly sharp weapon he managed to get his hands on from his arsenal. But unsurprisingly there was only a loud 'poof' where the ANBU had been, and when he turned to look where the man now stood, he could swear the grin on the fox's face was wider than usual.

--

Sasuke woke up with a start, gasping for air to satisfy his screaming lungs. A coat of sweat covered him from head to toe and the sheets clung uncomfortably to his skin. The scene would have reminded him of all those times he had woken up from a horrible nightmare, had it not been for the fact that this time instead of clutching the sheets, his hand had found a hiding place inside his boxers.

After his breath had calmed down, he slowly slid the hand out of there, looking at it with distaste before wiping the semen on his blanket. Even though he was an Uchiha, and no matter how amazing and god-like Uchihas were, it was just physically impossible to over come this kind of disgrace.

The vague faces of unknown girls had always made him sick when he woke in the morning, the uncomfortable mess in his pants reminding that he was just like every other guy out there. But even worse was that they weren't always girls. The first male Sasuke experienced dream-erotica with had actually been Kakashi. The hazy memory of that was slightly traumatizing and still made him shiver. But what can you do when your teacher sneaks up to you and whispers raunchy things about the two of you when you sleep? Nothing. _Absolutely nothing_. His supposedly pleasing dreams had went downhill after that.

This time though, it hadn't been any of them. His body still trembled slightly in aftershocks of the just-lived arousal caused by the blond haired man that had loomed over him. It would make sense that the mask bearing man would invade his dreams after being around _all the time_.

Though, to his surprise, it wasn't the fact that he had just been fucking around with the ANBU that bothered him.

Sasuke turned his back to the moon that kept shinning through his window.

When was the last time he had seen Uzumaki Naruto anyway?

--

He had his suspicions that Konoha had perhaps entrusted him with the children to make him more favorable towards little pests like them and start to yearn some of his own. It _was_ one of his goals, to resurrect his clan. Their impatience however, had started to get on Sasuke's nerves and he had started to delay that matter just to be rebellious towards his village's wishes.

Besides, he was only twenty-two years old, still too close to the times he spent wallowing in his trauma and betrayal. There was still time, though he admitted that as a shinobi, he might end up with less time than he would've liked to have.

Although Konoha's ingenious plan _had_ started to work, little by little, at least in the manner in which Sasuke had started to tolerate the three little kids that looked up to him with frightened admiration. It was just that one careless mistake the leaders had made, not taking into consideration how it would also be beneficial to have an actual female around to attract Sasuke's attention instead of such a fine _male_ ANBU.

Especially when it was the one who had had the privilege to bear Sasuke's rather violent affection ever since they were kids. That fatal little miscalculation the village had made would cost them dearly in the end, when they would spy from their high towers as Sasuke would finally snap and throw the blond to the ground. Not with the intentions to start a fight, mind you, but to rip that never changing grin off that face and twist the features underneath it with unbearable pleasure.

And then they would regret, that pressuring village. Sasuke smirked and bit on his tomato as he kept observing the kids interact with the blond.

--

His room was dark as he laid on his bed in a state where sleep was crawling to consume him way too slowly. Nights like those made his mind wander; dig up things he had pushed aside to be thought about later.

There were things about his family, his time in Sound, about killing Itachi and then there was that strange presence just outside his window that demanded his attention among many other things.

…

Sasuke sat up so fast that he felt dizzy and wanted nothing more than to just flop back down and lose consciousness. Instead of that however, he stood up to open his window, ready to kill whoever the freak turned out to be.

But instead of an enemy or the real threats, those being girls that were crazed over him, he was met with the ever so superior grin of a fox mask. The ANBU, _his_ personal ANBU, was crouching on a branch just outside his window, silently staring at him in the night. He didn't even flinch when Sasuke violently opened the window and looked rather murderous, not pleased at all to find a stalker just outside his apartment.

"The fuck do you want, Uzumaki?" he all but growled at the man, getting pissed how he kept on ruining his, this he denied above all else, _melodramatic_ brooding moments by being so irritatingly unpredictable.

But the uniform meant that he was on the job and being on the job meant silence. He just sat there, watching and grinning so cunningly that Sasuke wanted to rip that stupid mask off his face to reveal the real face beneath it.

The ANBU shifted a bit and in a blink of an eye, he was gone, only a swirl of leaves remaining after him. Cursing, Sasuke closed the window.

--

October came, bringing chilly mornings and some more useless D-class missions for Sasuke and his merry Team Five. It also brought a new mask, that of a cat. He sat there quietly, hair hidden under fabric, hiding in a distance away but making sure they were all aware of his presence.

And even though it was perfect, just like Sasuke wanted ANBUs to be, he wanted the previous one back. His students agreed, shuffling up to him while glancing at their new observer, their voices quiet when they spoke to him.

"Who's that?" they asked and Sasuke just shrugged, yanking his hand free of their tugging.

"I wonder if he's nice," they said, obviously hoping for someone like the blond, "Why'd they have to replace the fox-guy anyway?"

The name 'fox-guy' ringed nastily in his ears, and Sasuke felt something ugly spread though him. "Don't," because even if he was hiding under a mask that resembled a fox, "ever," and even if there was one inside him, "call him that." he was Uzumaki Naruto and nothing more.

The replacement ANBU got alarmed of the anger Sasuke was radiating, rushing from his spot to avoid complete disaster on his very first day at this job. Sasuke's Sharingan had activated out of such a strong emotion and he admitted that maybe that was a bit too much, but still, taking him to the Hokage was overreacting.

--

They walked through the streets of Konoha, the unidentified ANBU first, Sasuke second and the kids at his tow. They were talking excitedly, already forgotten about Sasuke's wrath.

The people of Konoha were starting to prepare for a festival. Oh, October 10th was full of fun and games and remembering the tragic past and the children were planning to attend together as a team. They even dared to cast calculating looks at their teacher's back, but weren't brave enough to actually ask him the question whether he wanted to join them or not.

Sasuke kept looking straight ahead, ignoring most that happened around him.

--

"Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage spoke in a rather bored tone after the ANBU had explained just why Team Five was there.

"Hatake Kakashi," was his equally bored reply. The Rokudaime's only visible eye curled into what could've been taken as a sign that he was perhaps smiling beneath that mask of his. And from experience, Sasuke could predict that it was a bad omen.

"I still haven't gotten back those pornographic novels I lent you."

Sasuke felt his brow tick because, lending Naruto's words, it seemed like poking the metal pipe that was so far up his ass that it's actually attached to his optical nerves never got tiring for the blond and Kakashi to do. And as he caught the looks on his students faces, who looked like they had just caught their parents having sex (because surely, Sasuke, with that attitude, was living his life in a frustrated celibate), he figured that the humiliation Kakashi was aiming for had been a success.

"Those books you _forced_ on me," he made sure the children understood that it was Sasuke they had to believe on this matter, even if his words went against the Hokage's, "were burned when I needed something to warm my house with." He smirked in victory, expecting a shocked reaction from Kakashi.

But the Hokage just chuckled.

"How ignorant, Sasuke. I'm the Hokage now," he said and pressed some button to make a request for the one who was listening at the other end of the device.

"Could you bring me the Icha Icha series?"

The door opened right after the request was made and a Jounin dropped a pile of books on the Hokage's desk, grumbling something under his breath and walked out, annoyed.

"Convenient."

"Isn't it?"

The ANBU let out a cough.

"Ah, yes, yes. I understand why you got upset, Sasuke, but you need to be a bit gentler with these guys, alright?"

Sasuke just nodded and was about to leave, but the informal interaction between the Hokage and a Jounin had inspired his students to be bold and they stepped forward, a question in mind.

"Excuse us, Hokage-sama, but why did you replace the other ANBU?"

Their new baby-sitter shifted a bit, probably offended by their innocent question and Sasuke's ears twitched slightly, eager to hear the answer despite the indifference he was trying to represent.

"I can't tell something like that to children like you."

They looked disappointed, casting unappreciative looks at the replacement.

"I haven't seen Naruto for a while; do you know what he's up to?"

'_Ooh, that is rather clever of you, Sasuke_,' the Hokage thought, although it wasn't clever at all to know the identity the fox mask was so poorly trying to hide.

"He's been on this baby-sitting mission for awhile now."

"I knew that much already."

"And now he requested to be sent out of town for awhile."

Sasuke looked out of the window and knew why Naruto would want out of town. But despite the festival that mourned the blond's father's death and celebrated Kyuubi's removal in the ways of a fun filled festival, it was still Naruto's birthday too. And this was where Naruto's friends remained, more than happy to lock themselves in his apartment to celebrate Naruto's birth rather than to mourn over everyone who had died.

"Did he say why he wanted to leave?"

"He has traditions of his own for October 10th. Apparently ones that don't include Konoha."

Sasuke nodded and motioned the kids to follow him as he started to leave the Hokage's office, assuming the issue with his overreaction had somewhat been dealt with.

"I trust you won't be following him to _the town next to Konoha_?"

"Of course not," Sasuke answered with same level sarcasm the Hokage had just used.

--

"Who is Naruto?" his students tried their best to keep up with his fast pace, asking a lot of questions to satisfy their own curiosity. Sasuke only ignored them the best he could, and kept on walking, full aware that the ANBU sulking about his unwantedness was still following them.

"Is he your friend?" Sasuke was also aware of the looks his students exchanged, silently wondering if their teacher actually had any friends. For all they knew, Sasuke just showed up to teach them and after that was over with for the day, the ANBU that kept observing them would come and put him into a cage to be used the next time Team Five needed their teacher.

When they reached the gates of Konoha, the cat masked man still tailing them got alarmed and used his mad ninja skills to catch up with Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't impressed by his skills at all though, and just calmly walked past the man that had appeared to block his way. His students did the _monkey see, monkey do_ routine and blissfully ignored the man as well.

Helplessly just watching the team walk past him, their baby-sitter saw no other option but to continue following them silently. To stop the Uchiha would mean a fight of some sort, it seemed, and the unwanted replacement did not want to challenge this man. The only thing he could do was to observe whatever was about to happen and then make a report of it to the Hokage, the only risk in that being paper cuts and being fired, which was, in the ANBU's opinion, better than to be set _on_ fire as would probably happen if he fought the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha turned around when the happy chattering behind him increased in volume.

"Go home, all of you." His students never failed to annoy him with their whiny voices, as they tried to protest against his command. The ANBU joined the chorus of complains, trying to reason with the Uchiha that it was against Hokage's orders and other such bullshit that Sasuke could care less about.

"Well then," he said with a somewhat sadistic smirk playing on his lips, "please do try to keep up."

And he then disappeared from their sight, knowing full well that he would beat just about anyone in speed.

--

The town couldn't compare with the size of Konoha, but it was lively nonetheless.

Sasuke had thought that finding an off-duty Naruto from a town not filled with ninjas would have been an easy task, but there was no trace of that overwhelming presence the blond hardly ever bothered to conceal.

That would either mean that the Hokage of Konoha was about to face a bloody death for being a lying bastard, or that Naruto wasn't on a Hawaii T-shirt vacation but still wearing that damn uniform he never seemed to take off these days. But what the hell, Sasuke was a top-class shinobi and gathering information came with the baggage.

He stopped in the middle of a rather busy street, sending a meaningful stare at some local cheap _slut _-woman, whatever, who probably did nothing but tittle-tattle all day long. Although his insides were burning with dislike, his technique was a success, as _two_ women reacted when their instincts screamed that a hot male was seeking for their attention. They turned to look at him, giving each other a delighted giggle before starting to approach him with steps that were sure to make their boobs jiggle.

"Hi there," they spoke with seducing voices, leaning a bit forward to give Sasuke a good view of their cleavages. Sasuke only reacted with cold indifference to their highly well shaped curves, finding it sort of insulting that they thought that it was Sasuke's dick who was in charge.

"Hi," he said with a deep voice, sounding tad more uninterested than he had meant to. It did little to discourage the two _prostitutes_ -women, though, and they just sighed in delight at his dismissing attitude.

"I'm looking for someone-" the other raised her finger on his lips, giving a wink when she spoke.

"Well you found me."

The finger dropped from his lips, all the way down to his chest and made circling motions there. Sasuke briefly wondered if that was supposed to be arousing before swapping the hand away, unintentionally showing his disapproval on his face.

"He's a blond, loud idiot. About the same height as me."

They seemed to progress the question in their heads, sharing a look with each other to see if the other had came up with someone. Coming up with nothing, the other let out a god-awful laugh as she latched herself onto his arm, the other following her example soon after.

"You got to be a bit more precise, darling."

Feeling his personal bubble being so rudely invaded, Sasuke was just about to push them away by using enough strength to actually hurt them, but froze when a familiar ANBU chose just that moment to turn around a corner, stopping dead when he spotted Sasuke. It was definitely a moment that Misunderstanding would love, with Sasuke having two _whores_ attached to his arms on a questionable part of a questionable town.

Not wanting Naruto to get the _wrong idea_, Sasuke hastily opened his mouth, not thinking much about the words that left his lips.

"It's not what it looks like."

The blond said nothing, only staring a moment longer from beneath his mask, before slowly, awkwardly turning around to walk away from the scene. The _bitches_ still latched to his arms looked between the two of them, the other then poutingly shouting after the ANBU.

"You never told me that you had such a hot friend, Naruto-kun!"

The shame and panic Sasuke had felt just a moment ago for being caught in such a horribly suspicious scene vanished as he watched Naruto _tense_ at the woman's words.

"Yeah! Don't run away now, Naruto-kun! You have to introduce us," the other purred while rubbing her cheek and breasts against Sasuke's arm.

The blond didn't turn around but tensed even more, as if sensing the dark clouds that had started to gather above Sasuke's head, promising a nasty storm. Perhaps the women sensed his mood change too, because they let go of him, starting to inch away.

"Naruto... _kun,_" Sasuke spoke with a dangerously even voice, his eyes holding the other's back in a steady gaze. Said man decided just to continue walking away, pretending that there was no murderous Sasuke behind him.

Sasuke, of course, would have none of that, having come there to look for the blond with noble intentions in mind. Leaving the vixens behind, the Uchiha started to follow the blond, keeping the distance between them.

He knew that Naruto was as stubborn as he, and since he was still wearing that uniform, the blond would not break the promise he had made to Kakashi to remain silent while wearing it no matter what. So Sasuke's two options were to either rip that thing off the blond in an epic fight that would most likely leave them both dead and rotting, or to follow the man long enough for him to complete whatever it was he was doing and take it off himself. Smirking, Sasuke went with option two, knowing it was a battle of patience and that he had already won.

After being stalked so stubbornly for awhile, the blond stopped and turned around to face Sasuke, who only tilted his head to the side, rather curious to see if the masked man would actually break the rules and tell him to piss off. Instead of opening his mouth however, the ANBU lifted his arms to shoo Sasuke away by waving them in a dismissing manner.

Sasuke did little to obey, only maturely turning his head to the side, ignoring the silent command to scram. Though he couldn't help but smirk when Naruto started to emit waves of frustration. Then suddenly there was that ever so familiar hand-seal and the town got so crowded that people were confused.

Hundreds of Narutos bounced hastily in different directions in an attempt to confuse Sasuke and help the original one to get rid of him, but Sasuke's smug smirk remained in place, because his eyes had been stained red just before the escape plan had taken place. It wouldn't have mattered even if the blond had created thousands of clones, because Sasuke had a target-lock-on on the original one and no intention to lose this this game.

He jumped up high and took chase.

--

Naruto finally stopped on a clearing that was far away from everything. Sasuke landed behind him, feeling smug how easy it had been for him to keep up with the blond. He was definitely faster, though, if it came to a battle of stamina, the blond would definitely outrun him.

But as he had known from the very beginning, it had been a battle of _patience_ and the blond always ran out of it before Sasuke did. This time too, he had given up on running away, ready to try something else to make his persistent stalker to go away.

Sasuke looked around him, finding the small clearing in an unknown forest a rather plain place to die. It had nothing on Valley of the End, but he wouldn't mind having an epic battle to the death with Naruto in this place. It was as good a place as any.

"Giving up already, loser?" He was taunting like a child, but then, the blond was childlike himself, always chewing on the most unnecessary baits offered to him.

And surely enough, the ANBU turned around to look at him, his body language telling that he wanted to retort back. Sasuke only smirked in a provoking way, because unlike the other, he had no obligations to remain silent.

"Naruto-_kun_, are you one of their regulars? Did Jiraiya teach you nothing but how to fuck prostitutes?" he taunted more with a disparaging tone mixed with badly concealed bitterness.

The sound of the blond's knuckles cracking when he fisted his hands was music to Sasuke's ears. The protesting joints announced that Naruto's temper was raising and it was a thing that _thrilled_ the Uchiha. It always led to a fight.

Although he'd never admit it aloud, not even inside his mind, but fighting with Naruto was extremely satisfying. It was a rarity to find someone who matched the level of your power in such a completely different way that the outcomes of their battles were impossible to predict. The roughness of their bodies colliding numbed both mind and body, usually leaving the rest of the fight up to instincts and stubbornness when either refused to fall unconscious. Pushing his body to the extreme left him drenched in sweat and his heart racing so hard that it felt like it'd pound it's way out of his chest. And finally, everything would happen in such a dizzying speed that when it was all over and Sasuke would be lying on the ground, he wasn't exactly sure just what had occurred between him and the blond.

Yes, fighting with Naruto was like sex to Sasuke -and oh, he had been deprived of it for so long now! The rush of adrenaline, the violent closeness of the blond and _Naruto_ of all things. And surely, the way the ANBU kept on trembling was a sign that the real one was bound to erupt to the surface.

Naruto took a step towards him, as if testing the ice. Sasuke offered him no reaction, staying quite still, his intentions to see what the other was up to and then make the last nanosecond dodging if necessary.

But the blond seemed to only go more lax, letting his shoulders slump a bit, putting his hands in his pockets and then started to casually traipse towards the Uchiha. Sasuke kept his eyes on the nearing ANBU, still not moving but his body quite ready to react.

Naruto kept on walking until he was right in front of him, so uncomfortably close that Sasuke felt his breath hitch because the scent of Naruto and the warmth of his body got into his system. It was a mind-numbing combination that struck him so suddenly that Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should take a step back or press his body flushed against the other's.

His body decided for him, when Naruto leaned in close and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, making the other blink and then quickly take a defensive step backwards.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

He all but glared at the grin before him, his irritation and embarrassment making him delusional enough to think that it had once again grew more smug and victorious. His question remained unanswered, as the blond only tilted his head, the shadows playing on his mask making the expression change into a more mischievous one.

Sasuke saw the blond form a cross with his index fingers and then heard a 'poof' from behind him. Something hard and warm covered his whole back, hands taking a hold of his wrists at the same time as the Naruto in front of him closed the little distance that had remained between the two of them.

It was very hard to do, but Sasuke absolutely refused to give the blond any more signs of his complete and utter lack of understanding towards the situation he had somehow gotten into. Perhaps it was just Naruto's way of getting back at him in a very teasing but silent way, making the Uchiha flustered enough so that the hurting words that kept leaving his mouth wouldn't sound so provoking anymore.

And flustered was what Sasuke found himself to be, but he forgave himself that because it would only be understandable when he was being sandwiched between two fine ANBU Narutos. It was dangerous though, the shared body-heat made his heart bump blood faster to where it would soon be embarrassing if Naruto's thigh kept feeling that area for much longer and the scent that strengthened with every inch Naruto erased between them made his eyelids heavier.

He couldn't find the strength to fight himself out of the situation, but the spark of answering to the challenge never died off.

"What do you think you are doing, dobe?"

He repeated his earlier question, this time keeping his voice more neutral. Though, he couldn't help but let a tone of amusement slip in more with every word he spoke.

"That's right, you can't answer that. What a pity."

The clone that had a hold on his wrists tightened his grip a little, reflecting the emotions of the real one in front of him. Naruto pressed even closer and Sasuke could hear the blond's breathing mix with the sound of his own rabidly fastening heartbeat.

Despite his battle against arousal, Sasuke managed a smirk at the man pressed against him, answering the masks cunningness with smugness.

"I think I'll just help myself then."

And he closed the last remaining distance between them, meeting the the grin with his lips for the second time. Naruto tensed immediately, making victorious satisfaction wash through Sasuke's body, as he kept moving his lips against the unresponsive surface.

Naruto didn't pull away, and the experimental little groan that left Sasuke's throat made the blond shiver slightly. Pulling away, Sasuke was about to release some more mocking words to the affected blond, but the pair of lips followed his retreating head, connecting them again in a persistent, rather one-sided kiss.

Sasuke felt the blond's thigh putting more pressure on his groin, making the heat coil in his stomach and make it clench almost painfully because it felt so damn good. He ran his tongue on the smooth surface of the mask, earning a rather rough rub from the limb pressed against him.

The proof of Naruto's own arousal was pressing against his ass, slowly grinding against him, ripping an unbidden moan from his throat at the sheer thought of the blond actually penetrating him, moving _inside_ him with every little thrust he was giving now.

He saw the Naruto in front of him raise his hand and reach for the other behind Sasuke, lifting his mask just enough to free the lips beneath it. A jolt of pure lust washed through his body, making him arch against that hard chest before him, when a hot breath ghosted against his neck. Real lips touched his skin, lightly at first, then adding more pressure, hungrily tasting the little area that Sasuke's uniform revealed of his neck.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and dodged the persistent pair of artificial lips, leaning his head against the blond's shoulder so that he could bite the hideous scarf around Naruto's neck to muffle whatever sounds the sucking and nibbling and kissing were about to make him release. Naruto's rough, unshaven yaw kept scratching his skin, only increasing the itch that was making his whole body tremble and hips to buck against the other's.

He squeezed his eyes shut, when a tongue dipped into his ear, the heat of the action making his member impossibly hard. His body was screaming for a release, and the way the two ANBUs kept on grinding against him would probably have provided him that, but just as he was nearing the edge, the Naruto behind him let out a shaky whisper against his ear.

"Sasuke..."

And that one word, his _own name_ being whispered with the voice of his best friend made his eyes snap open so impossibly wide that all the haziness from their previous actions vanished. It had all started from a freaking competition, and even though fighting with Naruto was like sex to him, he couldn't understand just how it had almost ended up with them having actual sex.

He released the scarf he had bit on earlier, pulling away from the man, the sparks of electricity coming from his body making the one behind him pop out of existence. With his hands now released, Sasuke tried to quickly put more distance between the two of them by shoving the blond backwards. But Naruto was still aroused and confused what was happening so suddenly, that it made him clumsy, and he lost his balance, grabbing the only thing in his reach to prevent him from falling on his ass.

He got a hold of Sasuke's Jounin vest, but instead of stopping himself from falling, Naruto dragged the Uchiha down with him. They crashed to the ground into a pile of tangled limbs and curses, their hips conveniently pressing against each other's to prove that neither had still calmed down enough.

Sasuke pushed himself up from the blond's chest angrily, sitting on Naruto's stomach and moved his hands to rip off the ever so annoying grin off his face. His previous plan to give a good punch to the real face was driven away though, when the thing finally lifted and instead of finding a grin beneath the grin, a pair of blue eyes stared at him, showing only uncertainty.

He felt his breath calm a little, and Sasuke leaned forward so that his hands were resting beside Naruto's head, trapping the blond beneath him. And they just stared at each other, because gods, the last time he had seen that face was forever ago.

"What are we doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a breathy voice because Sasuke's ass was still pressing against his groin, making the evidence of what they were just about to do stay stiff and needing.

"I don't know." Sasuke hardly even blinked as his gaze kept on devouring the sight of those blue eyes below him.

"When it's you, I never know."

Naruto broke eye contact by turning his head to the side.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, you know?"

As if in a trance, Sasuke watched the blond's lips move when he spoke. His skin had maintained the tanned color even if something had blocked the sun from getting to it for so long, and the Uchiha though it looked absolutely gorgeous.

"They thought that I'd just make you lose focus on everything else and that we'd fight all day long." Naruto continued, looking at the Uchiha hovering above him from the corner of his eye.

"Then what was the point of letting you be around all the time?" Sasuke questioned, leaning a bit closer to the blond.

Naruto only grinned widely, showing sharp canines and placed his hands on Sasuke's chest to push the unresisting man off him. Sasuke's back collided with the ground and Naruto took his turn to straddle the Uchiha, locking him in place by taking a hold of his wrists.

"Why, that's because I'm the only one who can handle you."

Naruto leaned down, pressing his lips against Sasuke's ear, his blond spikes tickling his skin.

"I _own_ you, Sasuke."

Sasuke showed his disapproval by summoning enough strength to flip their positions and Naruto did the same, that leading into pushing and shoving and rolling on the forest floor, the silence around them being broken by Naruto's loud laughter. That long lost sound went right into his system, making Sasuke realize just how much he had missed this, had needed for Naruto to appear. He let the blond roll them over one more time, then taking a firm grip of the blond locks that fell over Naruto's playful eyes so messily and pulled the head down. Naruto yelped, his eyes growing wide before his lips crushed with Sasuke's.

The way Sasuke was hungrily trying to devour his lips made Naruto's mind hazy in mere seconds, and he answered with a need rivaling Sasuke's own. Sasuke let go of the hair, running his hand on Naruto's stubble covered jaw, unconsciously trying to pry the blond's mouth open with his fingers.

His own mouth was opened, when Naruto grounded their hips together rather roughly, making Sasuke gasp enough for Naruto to plunge his tongue inside. Sasuke didn't register the action at first, accidentally biting on the invading object in his mouth, but it only made Naruto grind him harder against the ground as the taste of blood slowly mixed with the heat of the kiss.

Sasuke couldn't think about anything. The only things that existed were the tongue in his mouth that clashed with his own, playing, tasting every bit of him and the unbearable pleasure of Naruto's body moving against him, making his fingers sink to the dirty ground to channel some of the boiling heat away so that he wouldn't come before it had even started.

The squeezing pleasure that was swirling deep in his abdomen made him move clumsily against the blond, his body trying desperately to moan but all the sounds were captured by Naruto's mouth, leaving him only in a trembling mess of packing lust, ready to explode.

Suddenly Naruto pulled away, and Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath, only now realizing how much his lungs hurt from the lack of air. Naruto kept on panting too, but continued his ministrations by moving on to Sasuke's pale neck, sucking on the skin right below Sasuke's ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Naruto mumbled while his hands worked to pull down the zipper of Sasuke's green Jounin vest.

"Fuck that." Sasuke raised his dirt covered hands to pry off the scarf around Naruto's neck, then moving onto the uniform, trying to find a way to remove it. Naruto was done with unzipping his vest, pulling it open to reveal the dark shirt under it. His tanned hands traveled downwards, finding the hem of the shirt and dipped inside, feeling the hard, well-build muscles he found there. With ever touch and stroke, Sasuke's muscles clenched and made the man's breathing more irregular.

Meanwhile Sasuke was concentrating on the task at hand, trying very hard to ignore the hands molesting his torso. Naruto was already getting a good feel of him and tasting more and more skin, while he only had the delicious taste of blood still lingering in his mouth. It was really very frustrating.

"Just how the hell do you get this thing off!?"

Naruto stopped the kissing and grinding and molesting, raising his head to look dazedly at Sasuke, who kept glaring at his uniform.

"You don't," the blond answered, then leaning in against to continue where he left.

Sasuke stopped him by pulling on his hair, forcing the clear blue eyes to look at him.

"I want it off."

Naruto only ignored his scowling and demands, pulling Sasuke's vest and shirt off to reveal his bare chest. He took in the sight that was all male, and then leaned in again to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. But his movements were more unsure now, and Sasuke pushed him by the shoulders.

"I need more, dammit!"

The blond stared at the irritated eyes below him, then just slumping down on his friend's body, defeated. Sasuke felt the full weight of Naruto settle over him, the blond's breath settling on the base of his neck as they just laid there.

"It's no use, Sasuke. I don't know how to pleasure a_ man_."

Sasuke stilled in surprise. Somehow he had just assumed Naruto knew what he had been doing. But the blond was like him, driven only by lust, mindlessly trying to fill the need with every clumsy touch he could manage.

Naruto's almost sure actions had been misleading though, and Sasuke's still erect cock demanded attention. It was all Naruto's fault, and Sasuke'd kill him if he didn't take responsibility.

"You _are_ a fucking man! I think you ought to know what feels good and-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because Naruto kissed him, sucking on his tongue so hard that it made his heart race wildly again. It was enough to make his brain go mush, and he didn't resist, or even register, when Naruto flipped him over so that he was on his knees and elbows.

Naruto's still clothed chest covered his bare back, the rough spots on the uniform scratching his skin, making tremors of unexpected pleasure shoot right down his body. Big hand dived under the waistband of his pants, going straight for his hard cock, making direct contact for the first time. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan when Naruto tightened the grip, giving one slow stroke.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke?" the blond groaned against his ear before kissing his way to his curse mark, sucking and gnawing hard enough to drown the spot in bruises. Sasukes only response was to cry out in pleasure as the hand stroking him got faster. Naruto's hips were bucking against his ass, the insane pleasure staining Sasuke's eyes red as his body tried to both thrust into the hand and move against the hard bulge in Naruto's pants.

"M-more." His voice was trembling as badly as his body. He felt his pants drop down where his knees met earth, leaving his bare bottom quite presentable for the blond behind him. But Naruto didn't stop to appreciate the sight, and Sasuke moaned in anticipation when he heard the blond unzipping his pants.

Naruto pushed his hot, pulsating dick against Sasuke's ass, grinding it slowly between the cheeks. Pre-cum was dripping on Sasuke's skin and Naruto stared in fascination as the Uchiha tried to look backwards, his eyes half-open and glazed over from need. He looked absolutely fuckable, and Naruto last all control of his body, starting to move against the other in fast, irregular thrusts.

Sasuke's forehead hit the ground and he screamed, when the hot organ slipped from fucking his crack, brushing his entrance teasingly instead, before hitting the back of his balls. Naruto repeated the action again and again, making Sasuke feel release nearing faster than before.

But even if he found his hand reaching for Naruto's ass to encourage the blond to go faster, Sasuke didn't want it to end yet. His hole was clenching, waiting, _wanting_ Naruto to push his dick inside him.

"N-Naruto -ah! Mo... re."

Naruto just let out an incoherent groan, letting go of Sasuke's cock and flipped him over so that they were face to face again. Sasuke took this moment to gather more oxygen into his lungs, finding that their activities had left him quite breathless.

Naruto brought their hips together again, and Sasuke watched in dazed horror as Naruto pushed their cocks against each other, taking a hold of them and started to bump them together. The heated organ against his and the increasing friction tightened his balls unbearably and Sasuke grit his teeth, trying to push Naruto away from him.

"N-no. I'm g-going to, ahnn!" but Naruto drowned whatever protests he was about to say in kisses, biting Sasuke's lower lip before pushing his tongue inside again. And Sasuke found out he couldn't possibly prolong the nearing orgasm that Naruto was determined to rip out of him.

And so the bumping and thrusting and kissing got too much and Sasuke felt coiling pleasure explode against his stomach, as Naruto kept on moving his hand to bring them both into satisfaction. Naruto didn't stop his movements, even when he too came, bucking violently into his hand and against Sasuke's cock, trying to draw out their orgasms.

Both were breathing hard, sweat covering their bodies as they laid there, trembling and somewhat satisfied. Well, at least Naruto was. Sasuke waited to get enough energy to think and move properly, before he banged his fists against the blond's chest rather lazily.

"You. You are so goddamn disappointing."

Naruto propped himself on to his elbows, looking down at Sasuke.

"Teme, I made you come, didn't I?" he said accusingly, looking down at Sasuke's cum covered stomach to prove his point.

Sasuke only snorted, not bothering to say out loud just what he had wanted the blond to do to him, shoving the man off him instead. Naruto rolled away without complaints, and Sasuke got a better view of his abdomen, watching it with distaste.

Looking around, he spotted Naruto's scarf and took it, wiping himself clean while ignoring that loud protests coming from beside him. His pants had dropped down to his ankles by now, and he pulled them all the way up to cover himself. Naruto looked a little disappointed when Sasuke went to put even his shirt on.

"Why are you dressing up so soon?"

Sasuke only gave him a glare, then pulling the dark shirt over his head.

"Asks the one who didn't undress in the first place."

It only earned him a grin from Naruto, who did nothing to move from his spot.

"Move it dobe. We're getting out of here."

"Relax, Sasuke. I dunno about you, but I just had sex. I need my time to recover."

Sasuke stared blankly at the blond who seemed to have no intention to move anytime soon, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll wait then. But just for awhile," he said sulkily, still miffed about how Naruto hadn't fucked him properly.

Naruto only hummed something and closed his eyes in pure bliss.

--

Half an hour later, Sasuke found himself at the edges of the very same clearing. He had dozed off for awhile, after finding a rather comfortable branch to sit on. It was odd though, Naruto was still lying on the ground, but instead of straightening up his uniform, the blond had taken it off completely, now bathing in the sun, naked.

And Sasuke couldn't help but ogle the gorgeous body he had just felt against his awhile ago. The tan covered the blond's whole body, his skin free of scars and his muscles more well-build than Sasuke's.

"Naruto," he called out to see whether the other was actually sleeping. One blue eye pried open and sought to look into his dark eyes.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" a hint of annoyance slipped into his question.

The blond just stretched in content, not at all ashamed to be butt-naked in a place where anyone could walk in on him. Not that Naruto had anything to be ashamed of, Sasuke thought and tried not to look at indecent places.

"Hmm, it feels good to be me."

"I'm sure it does," Sasuke said mockingly.

"I'm sure just about anyone would feel fantastic after doing naughty things with Uchiha Sasuke!"

Dodging the kunai that were sent flying his way was what made Naruto finally move, as he jumped out of their way, laughing. Sasuke just glared at the still snickering Naruto who went to put his pants back on.

Sasuke jumped down from his branch, getting over to his rival when Naruto was done putting the white ANBU vest back on. He took his orange scarf from the ground, looking at the stains in disapproval before trying to stuff most of it inside a pouch that was hanging on his hips. When he was about to put the mask back on, Sasuke stopped him by taking a hold of his arm.

"Don't put that on just yet."

"But I'm supposed to wear it whenever you're around," the blond smiled sadly, but let his hands lead the mask further away from his face anyway.

"Fuck that. You already took it off."

"No, actually _you_ took it off."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Do you even have a mission that requires that you wear your uniform anyway?"

Naruto averted his eyes, looking a bit suspicious if anything. Sasuke tightened the grip he still had on the blond's arm.

"What did you come here to do, Naruto?"

The blond mumbled something, still looking away.

"What was that?"

"...To honor Jiraiya's memory."

A cool wind blew past them, making Naruto shiver slightly. Or maybe it was the look on Sasuke's face when he let go of his hand and turned around to walk away.

"I didn't honor him by fucking prostitutes like he used to do, geez Sasuke!"

He jogged after the Uchiha and sneaked his hands around the man, stopping him from walking away. Sasuke didn't protest.

"Though I wouldn't be surprised if that's what the village would have expected me to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Because Sasuke and I have a questionable relationship and they think that wasting the precious Uchiha seed on homosexuality would be tragic," Naruto pouted against his neck.

Sasuke felt he could kind of understand the point of what Naruto was trying to say. The last thing the village would want was Sasuke to end up with another male, that leading into a serious lack of Uchiha-babies. But as far as Sasuke was concerned, that was exactly what they were going to get, because hell, he always got what he wanted and the village could go fuck itself for all he cared.

Prying the hands off him, Sasuke turned around to face the unmasked Naruto.

"It's always been like that between us. If you want to change the way we are, then go ahead. I at least admit what I want. Didn't know you were such a pussy though, Naruto."

He smirked and taunted like he always did, feeling the familiar excitement that filled him everytime the was a spark of rivalry between them. Naruto only scowled, seemingly thinking about it before giving up and simply letting emotions guide him like he had let them do for his whole life.

He buried his fingers into Sasuke's dark hair and pulled his head closer, kissing him to confirm what they both wanted. Sasuke answered lazily, moving his lips against the other's for a moment before pulling away.

"So, want to get the hell away from here so that I can finally treat ramen for the birthday boy?"

He had expected a childish shout of joy and rushed step towards the nearest ramen stand in Naruto's range of smelling, but instead got a rather amused, almost mocking, snort from the blond.

"You came all this way to celebrate my birthday?"

The little 'aww' that followed made his cheeks burn from embarrassment, and he turned around to stomp away, muttering how any of it had definitely not been worth it. Naruto appeared in front of him, cupping his both cheeks and gave a peck at his lips, as a sign of gratitude, Sasuke assumed.

"Thanks. And long time no see, by the way."

A small smile crawled on his lips as he watched at the finally unmasked face of his friend, thinking why on earth hadn't he just ripped it off earlier.

"Yeah, long time no see."

--

The kids were exhilarated when their favorite fox masked observer had returned. When Sasuke had ran away from them, the cat masked man had been assigned as their new instructor for as long as Sasuke decided to come back, and they hadn't approve at all.

Some people had whispered that the Uchiha had left the village for good (again), in which they, as his most beloved and devoted students, would loudly inform them that no, Sasuke had gone after Naruto (whoever that was).

Then the whispers had turned into more gossip-like and the kids didn't know how to react to those.

"So..." the girl spoke as they watched Sasuke teach something to the third member of their team.

"Apparently this Naruto is Sasuke-sensei's _lover_."

The ANBU beside her turned to stare at her, tilting his head as if to question her further.

"Yeah. Everyone is talking about it. They say it was inevitable and that the elders just wasted their time trying to stop it from happening."

"I'm glad though," the little boy on his other side said, "Sasuke-sensei looks more relaxed now. I think the days of torturous training are over."

"All you need is love!" the girl giggled, hiding behind the ANBUs arm when Sasuke sent a glare of instinct at her direction.

"Do you think he'll ever let us meet Naruto?"

The silent ANBU looked at the two hopeful kids and then at Sasuke whose back was facing them. Then slowly, he moved his hand to lift the mask, revealing a big grin beneath a grin.

* * *

**-END-**

Whee, I've never written such a long story/chapter. It reminds of the ancient technique I used when they still made me study Swedish. I always put every word I knew into an essay to make it long enough. The grammar and spelling were horrible though.

Comment and Criticize!


End file.
